Present wireless phones do not include mechanisms to determine a user's location, who the user is with, what the user is doing, or how the user would prefer to be communicated to. This type of knowledge is known as presence and situation information. Presence information relates to both the networks and services that a device is present for (i.e., currently available to utilize). Situation information relates to the situation that the device is currently experiencing, including the physical location of the device, the proximity to other wireless devices, and the environment the user is in.
An example of presence information is “buddy lists” in instant messaging applications. When one of the users in User A's buddy list connects to a network with the instant messaging application, User A receives an indication on his or her screen that the other user has connected to the network (is “present”) and may be available for communication. The buddy list also contains information such as when a user is connected to the network, but is not accepting communications.
Situation information is desirable, since wireless phones can be intrusive and sometimes become dangerous distractions by ringing at inappropriate times, such as when the phone owner is engaged in an important conversation, in a meeting, attending religious services, driving in bad weather conditions, or during an airplane takeoff/landing situation (assuming that the phone has been inadvertently left on). It is therefore desirable to incorporate presence and situation information into a wireless phone.